


Food for Thought

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt makes breakfast for Percival





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [饮人深思](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463416) by [Colcolcol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol)



> Food prompt idea came from @emeraldwit (from tumblr) and a fic had to be made

Percival works very hard in trying to take care and protect others. Sadly he does a pretty bad job taking care of his self.  That concerned Newt deeply, but one thing he really worried about is Percival eating choices.  Newt tries to check on Percival to make sure he actually eats something but what he hears shocks Newt.

"Percy did you eat breakfast?" Newt ask

"Yeah four doughnuts and two cups of coffee" he says causally.  Newt couldn't believe it. " Percy that is not a good breakfast"

" Relax that second cup had a little bit of whiskey in it" okay now Percival was really trying to scare Newt. "That's it **I'm** making your breakfast tomorrow" he sounds like a mom.

" Newt you don't have to-" "No I'm doing it plus you go to work tomorrow at noon, so it a perfect time" Percival knows Newt won't back down so he just nods his head. _I need another drink_ ,

The next morning*

Percival woke up then his usual time, he woke up at 9 am. Since he doesn't have to go in till noon, he decides to lay off getting dress and  goes looking for Newt who got of bed before him.  He checked the case to see if he was there and also say high to the creatures. After existing the case he smell something cooking. _Guess that's my breakfast._ He heads to the kitchen to see the table covered with food. " Moring Percy, did you sleep well?" Newt say kissing Percival's cheek.

"Newt what is this? Percy did not expect this. He thought Newt would just give him cereal or a fruit bowl, but nope just a lot of food.

' **THIS** is what we call an English breakfast or a full breakfast" Newt said happy also signaling Percival to sit.

" We have bacon, eggs,  mushrooms, hash browns, ham, beans to go with your toast and black pudding. Also you can drink either tea or milk no coffee" Newt said with a smile

 _Beans on toast who eats like that? "_ Newt this all looks good and thank you really. But I have questions" Newt looked at him saying go ahead.

" One,  why would **anyone** want to put beans on toast. That's a terrible combination. TWO, what the hell is black pudding? And three I'm not eating beans for breakfast. he move his hand telling Newt that its his turn now.

" One, beans with toast is actually pretty common in England. If you must know the toast is buttered and beans are well cooked an season plus its good protein.  Two, black pudding is a blood sausage.  And three  looks who talking your the one that eats pancakes for dinner. Now eat your breakfast and don't even think about giving them to my creatures." Newt can really be a mom when he needs to. Percival didn't say another word and just started eating.

" Well Newt, its pretty good for and the beans isn't bad either. But nothing beats a good ol' American breakfast"  he said with a proud look. What did he do to have Newt with him.

" Oh dear lord" Newt said with a chuckle. Now Percival going to make him breakfast and probably call it the _Justice for all Breakfast_ or some American name


End file.
